littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Screaming Silence
Screaming Silence is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 6th case of the game. It is the sixth and final case set in Azure Peaks. Plot Mandy and the player went to the seaport upon Bryon's advice after receiving a message from Roger Allen who said he heard the officer's scream, only to find Officer Lawton beheaded by a sword. However, the team noticed a tongue was cut from officer's mouth and was able to conclude that it was murder committed by the Red Cape. The five people from previous cases were labelled as suspects: Carter Griffin (police commissioner), Samuel Cooke (university student), Scarlett Bernadette (student), Ernest Yeager (college dean), and Chloe Mackall (cheerleader). While searching for evidences, Mandy discovers the Red Cape's hideout in which used to collect victims' tongues and found the picture of younger Scarlett with her baby brother. She then concludes that Scarlett attempt to stop her baby brother's crying by muffling his mouth with her hand, unintentionally killed him, and then killing her mother when she screamed after she found her baby dead. She heard Chloe's scream and rushed to found her was attacked by Red Cape, who attempt to shut her mouth with sword. Mandy managed to let Chloe escape before Red Cape knock her and the player out. The Red Cape then dragged Mandy to unknown place, leaving the player with Jason as they found the way to save Mandy before her tongue was cutting off, too. Mid-investigation, the team found out that a sword used in a previous murder was used. Later, Gaubert deduced that the killer had studied in the classroom. Further on, the player faced arrest from Commissioner Carter Griffin for insubordination; however, Chief Seymore agreed to negotiate more hours for them before they were to drop the case. The team eventually unmasked the Red Cape's true identity, psychology student Scarlett Bernadette, as the killer. The duo caught Scarlett trying to threaten them to cut Mandy's tongue off if they dare to arrest. But Jason shots at her hands to let Mandy go. After admitting to the murder, Scarlett admitted that she killed her baby brother and mother to silence their noises forever. Then after 10 years, she got expelled from university after Dean Yeager caught her beating Chloe up because she yelled at her face during class. Haunted by young people's loud noises, she had joined A.O.D under her serial killer persona Red Cape to start the modus operandi by cutting young people's tongues off and collect it as a source of revenge. However, although the team managed to dig about her past, Scarlett succeeded making Officer Lawton scream at sight of horror and beheaded to silence him after he found out about the scheme. In court, it was discovered that Scarlett was the one of the A.O.D who paid Shitaye Dibaba to threaten Dave Snell to cut his family's tongues and even students of the university. As a result, Judge Westley sentenced Scarlett to life in jail for the brutal murder. During The Horror Continues.... (6/6), Commissioner Griffin dropped the charges and Chief Seymore resolved to make it own safety room for Azure Peaks University students. Later, the police demanded a full report regarding Scarlett's scheme, so Jason and the player talked to her in jail, where she spilled that Father Toogood was one of his contacts. President Sawyer Dawson and the player talked to Father Toogood, who denied the accusations and said that he left his wallet in the classroom, which the two promptly found. The two found a checkbook inside, which, according to Bryon, proved that Toogood paid Scarlett. Toogood was then fined for his involvement in the scheme. Meanwhile, Mandy and the player swept the seaport to find anything Scarlett may have dropped during murder attempt. There, they found Scarlett's empty bag with fingerprints which belonged to Samuel Cooke per Velia's analysis. Samuel confessed to stealing a bag containing Scarlett's money. The cops then found the money in the hideout. After the events, Mandy and the player gave Dean Yeager the money to start a Needy aid fund to be named in Officer Lawton's heroic memory. The team then filed the report to Commissioner Griffin. Chloe said she remember that Harry Jamieson, who committed suicide in jail, is not one who killed her late classmate Jessica Cassidy. But it was El Terror's fault to framed him into getting arrested for creating scareware NightTerror. President Dawson and Chief Seymore then informed the player that the team had been invited to an upcoming most-iconic horror movie festival held by the Bluehouse Production's elite at Twinville. Summary Victim *'Officer Lawton' Murder Weapon *'Sword' Killer *'Scarlett Bernadette' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses hair wax. *The suspect wears Eau de Parfum. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practicing archery. *The suspect uses hair wax. *The suspect wears Eau de Parfum. *The suspect is a student of university. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practicing archery. *The suspect uses hair wax. *The suspect wears Eau de Parfum. *The suspect has bruise. *The suspect is a student of university. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practicing archery. *The suspect uses hair wax. *The suspect wears Eau de Parfum. *The suspect has bruise. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses hair wax. *The suspect wears Eau de Parfum. *The suspect is a student of university. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer practicing archery. *The killer uses hair wax. *The killer wears Eau de Parfum. *The killer has bruise. *The killer is a student of university. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Horror Continues.... (6/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Azure Peaks Category:Copyrighted Images